Remember Me
by TaylorRiley17
Summary: "Lux...he's dead." My phone plummeted to the bottom of the mountain. "Eddie, we need to go back, or at least I do." "Why what is it?" he asked worried. "My best friend has died..." I choked out. "Mary?" I shook my head. " No a friend from a long time ago..." he raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Sherlock Holmes...he's dead." I whispered. (Post-Reichenbach) Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to "Remember Me." This is like...my...7th Sherlock/OC fanfic, so I'm not new to the world of Fanfiction. This story may be similar to my story "A Twist In Fate." If you have read it, although it'll be better written, (hopefully), and the plot will be different and hopefully a bit better! **

**So welcome new and old readers! I love writing for this fandom since everyone is so awesome, so please no hate reviews and blah blah blah. Anyways, here is the first chapter of, "Remember Me."**

* * *

**_Incoming Call_**

"Hey Eddie, look over here!" I called out pointing to a Buddha statue that looked incredibly old. I carefully applied my gloves gingerly held it in my hands. I looked around to see if Eddie or any of the team was around and stuck my tongue out and licked it.

"Bleh!" I coughed and sputtered.

"About 500 A.D I'd imagine. Cool." I muttered.

I heard footsteps and saw my fiance Eddie walking over. I had met Eddie 5 years ago, on my first expedition to Egypt. His sandy brown hair and blue crystal eyes drew me in along with his everlasting knowledge of artifacts and history. His round glasses were perched on the edge of his nose as he grinned at the statue I was holding.

"About 500 A.D I'd imagine." I told him excitedly.

"Amazing, I'll start cataloging it." I nodded and then felt a vibration.

_Incoming Call...Mummy Holmes... _

Blinking at the Caller ID, I held back a snort. What did the old woman want now? I rolled my eyes as I answered.

" Yes, you rang?"

" Finally I was able to get a hold of you! Where have you been the past few years child?!"

" I didn't know it was any of your business, but if you must know I've been doing research in Tibet at the moment. My team and I found a monastery and we've been digging into it's local history."

" How...fascinating? "

I snorted. " Yeah you sound enthralled, so what's up Mummy Holmes, why the sudden call in ages? Is Mycroft being a pompous git again, well wait...he never stops." I snickered, thinking of the eldest Holmes.

" Do you know...where Sherlock is?" She asks, ignoring my quip about Mycroft.

I blinked at the mention of his name.

" Isn't he in London? I thought he found a gig with Scotland Yard last I heard from Croft. "

I heard a deep breath on her end. I began to get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Did he relapse?" I ask as casually as I could without letting fear seep into my voice. If he relapsed again...my heart dropped.

"Darling...he...he is much worse..."

"What do you mean?"

"Lux , he's dead. "

My breathing stopped and my phone plummeted from the top of the mountain, hitting every rock in it's path.

"Eddie, we have to leave now, or at least I have to."

His blue eyes sank as he heard my statement.

"Why, what happened?" he asked me worriedly.

"I need Reggie, out here with the plane in a matter of minutes, Eddie." I said quickly with tears streaming down my face.

"Why, Lux, you aren't making any sense! Love, tell me what's wrong?" He held my shoulders and I felt his thumbs stroke my arms.

"My...my best friend died." I choked out.

"Mary?" he questioned in surprise.

"No...no my other best friend...one from a long time ago."

His eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Sherlock Holmes...he's dead." I whispered.

* * *

**Interesting? Not Really? Let me know!**

***And I have no real knowledge of historian artifacts so just go with me on most of it! If its an actual thing, I promise to look it up and date it as such. **

**Review? No? Maybe? So?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello Doctor Watson _**

"YOU STUPID POMPOUS BASTARD OF A HOLMES!" I shriek into the phone as I get off the plane. "YOU THINK THAT IT WASN'T IMPORTANT FOR ME TO KNOW THAT YOUR BROTHER MY BEST FRIEND OF MY CHILDHOOD DIED. ARE YOU MAD? ARE YOU STUPID? IF SO I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD BE IN THE GOVERNMENT FOR MUCH LONGER, BUDDY."

"Miss Kingston...do calm down." came the tight reply.

"DON'T YOU MISS KINGSTON ME, MY. I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH."

"Please try to remember, I have a minor position in the British Government, so threats will only land you in a cell. And frankly, you are as charming as ever, Alexis. "

"For the millionth time Mycroft, please I've seen you naked as a child, you can call me Lux." I sigh as I try to calm down.

"Very well. As to your multiple angry questions regarding my brother's...demise. I assure you I had tried to get a hold of you although I lost track after you left Tanzania three years ago, about the time my brother committed suicide."

I bit my lip.

"He died by suicide?" My throat had gone dry.

"Jumped off St. Barts after he faced off with a criminal known as James Moriarty."

"Why did he jump?"

"I don't have all the answers, if you wish to know more, you may wish to consult his Doctor."

"Doctor?" I questioned?

"Doctor Watson, he made a blog all about their adventures, he was the closest thing to what Sherlock would say as a friend."

"Where does he live?"

"I don't know at the moment, he lives with a Miss Morstan, I believe they're dating."

"Mary Morstan?!" I asked in excitement.

"Yes...I do believe so."

"Perfect, thanks My! And...I'm sorry for your loss." I add remembering Sherlock was indeed his brother and he did care in his own way.

"Condolences as well Lux...I'm sorry for the shock."

"Yeah...goodbye My...talk to you soon?"

"I most certainly think so."

I smirked as I felt the line disconnect.

"Guess I have to pay a visit with Mary."

* * *

"Mary! Mary!" I shout as I knock on the door three times. The door swings open and I face a very tired Mary.

"Mary, is a Doctor Watson living with you?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend Lux, but what are you doing home from Tibet so soon? Where's Eddie?"

"Mary, it is very very very important that I speak to Doctor Watson."

"Alright, I'll go and get him just calm down and take a seat."

I nod and hurry inside sitting down in a chair at her kitchen table. She gives me a worried look before disappearing and then reappearing with a man.

He seems to be about early forties, maybe late thirties. His hair is almost all grey but there are streaks of blonde noting his true hair color. His stance his strong and square, very military. He must have been in the military, an army doctor, then given his title. His eyes were a lovely shade of blue, but they seemed old for him, like he had seen to much. Upon his upper lip rested a grey mustache that seemed freshly grown. He gave me a tired smile.

"I hear you have been looking for me, Miss Kingston."

I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Please call me Lux."

"Then please call me, John." he retorted.

I smiled before frowning.

"You were...friends with him...weren't you."

John's eyes widened slightly. "By him you mean..."

"Sherlock Holmes."

He nodded confused by my question.

"Are you a reporter...I have told them multiple times to leave me alone. And the fact that you are Mary's friend worries me, that you would use your friendship this way." he said politely but with an edge.

"No! I'm not...I...I just found out he died...his mother called me...you see I'm...I mean I was...his friend."

"Sherlock didn't have friends...besides me, he had Mrs. Hudson, and his work."

I frowned.

"He didn't mention me at all?" I asked a bit shocked. Was he that mad at me? My eyes widened, did he delete me?

"No...he didn't...I'm sorry."

"I knew him since birth practically." I mumbled. "We went to school together, we grew up together, and because of one mistake...he deleted me."

John's eyes snapped to me. "You pissed him off that much, he deleted you?"

I sighed.

"I guess so. I should have realized long ago, when he never returned my calls...that it was so very over...I just thought...eventually he would forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

I looked gravely at the doctor.

"For telling Mycroft that he was addicted to drugs and for leaving when he was still in rehab."

"Why did you leave?" John asked curiously.

"Because I had an amazing opportunity for my career and Sherlock was angry that I had him in rehab. He said harsh things to me and I said harsh things back and decided to take the job, although I didn't speak to him for about a year...and then he refused to talk to me. I relied on Mycroft and his mother to keep me updated. I never stopped caring about him...and I wish he knew that." I finished somberly.

John nodded understandingly. He took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure he didn't delete you. You said your name was...Lux right?"

"It's Alexis, but I prefer Lux...Sherlock couldn't say my full name as a child so he settled on Lux." I giggled. John smiled at the memory.

"We use to live at 221 B Baker Street." He hands me the keys. " Why don't you stay there till you find a place, hmmm? Tell the landlady, I said it was alright, and that you're a friend of Sherlock's. She'll let you right in."

I nodded and kissed John on the cheek as a thank you.

"John...was...was he happy?" I asked as I lingered by the door.

John gave a sad smile in response. "I'd like to think so, he enjoyed his work and I'd like to think he enjoyed my company. He was my best friend, my best friend Sherlock Holmes is dead. " he whispered as he seemed to be struggling saying the words.

I nodded and wiped my own tear from my eye.

"Yeah...yeah he is." I agreed muttering it softly. I waved goodbye, and with a tired smile John waved his.

"To 221B it is." I shivered as I hailed a cab and watched as the night drew colder and the stars shone brighter.

* * *

**Like? No? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Baker Street Secrets **_

Jingling the keys as I raced up to the door. Walking in, I stumbled into an older lady with kind warm eyes.

"Oh hello deary, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly. Her voice was gentle and warm. It reminded me of a grandmother's tone, loving yet inquiring. I smiled.

"I was a friend of Sherlock's, my name's Lux. " her eyes widened. " And I was wondering if I could take a look at 221 B. I..I never got a chance to visit him while he lived here. Dr. Watson gave me the keys, saying I was welcome to stay here while in town. I would be willing to pay of course, full price." I showed her them as they dangled from my fingers.

"Oh, why I didn't know Sherlock had a lady friend!" I blushed and was about to correct the older woman. "Of course, do come in. It's straight up and to the left! And you are most certainly welcome here, just remember dear, I am not your housekeeper, as I use to tell the boys." There was a fond smile upon her face.

I smirked and chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am."

"Oh nonsense, call me Mrs. Hudson. And if you need anything I'm right over here to the right." I thanked her and watched as she slipped back into her flat.

The stairs seemed to go on forever as I climbed them one by one. Eventually, I reached the door. Taking the keys, I found the one that would fit and pushed it into the keyhole. Turning it slowly I pushed open the door. Taking a deep breath I stepped inside. The walls were set in an intricate design,and on one side a giant smiley face gleamed back at me. It had three bullet holes and I had to smirk. He must have gotten bored, I thought amused. Two chairs sat empty and lonesome in the sitting room, next to a large black couch. A desk was set up with papers among papers taking up the space, scattered endlessly. A bookshelf encasing books about crime and science, mostly Chemistry, sat in the corner near a television set up.

Walking, into the kitchen a small lab station marked the dining table. In the cupboards were nothing but chemical solutions and tools for experiments. Opening the fridge, a horrendous smell hit my nose and I gagged as my eyes watered. A severed head sat perched on the main shelf as other body parts littered the door and drawers. Shutting it, I laughed. Some things never changed.

"So this was his life? Experiments and detective work." I mumbled out loud.

To the right I saw a door slightly ajar. Pushing it open, it appeared to be none other than his bedroom. A bed was perfectly messy as if it was just woken up in. Sheets carelessly tossed aside pillows askew. Clothes littered the floor randomly accumulating by the closet mostly. A periodic table hung framed to the left of his bed. A blue plush robe sat on the hook near his door.

And then I saw it.

A black case leaned against his nightstand with dust on the outside. Wiping it off, I slowly unlatched the latches and flipped it open. His violin, the very same one he had since he was 12 sat unused lifeless in it's case.

"It's still in excellent condition..." I murmured shocked.

I carefully picked it up and put it in the correct playing position. The bow glided over the strings in a stroke of harmonic convergence, it continued to flow over each string, making a simple yet elegant melody. The only one I ever bothered to learn. I was more of a piano girl. Eventually I ended the song, and placed the violin back into it's case.

"I miss you." I whispered to no one in particular. "I really miss you...and I'm sorry."

Returning the violin to it's proper place, I flop down onto Sherlock's bed. The sheets are cold as I pull them around me. I sigh as I stare out the window into the night, looking at the stars.

"You use to hate anything having to do with space. Although you did like the stars." I chuckled. "I wonder if you are one now, shining down over us. Watching over John and deducing all the other stars and how they got there." I continued to laugh thinking of a Sherlock star deducing the other stars."Wherever you are...just know that I wish you all the best...and I have a selfish request of you, Mr. Holmes." I shook my head as I smiled, watching as the stars twinkled. "To remember me...and to most importantly forgive me." I ended with a small sad smile.

As my eyes started to drift close, my last thought was if my request would ever be fulfilled.

Little did I know, I would get more than I bargained for.

* * *

**Alright, Sherlock will be introduced next chapter! Lux can somewhat play violin and you see a sneak peak of her knowledge of Sherlock and how he hates astronomy, but admired (appreciated) the view...sound familiar? **


End file.
